Kimeru: OVERLAP
OVERLAP is a song by Kimeru and the 5th Opening of the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Romaji Kakusenai hodo Mabayui hikari Seijaku yaburi Kono yo ni yomigaeru Hageshiku yuragu Kawaita daichi Inochi o kakete Hibana butsukeau Mou ichido dake de ii Kiseki okite yo Kako ni nakushita Kioku no PAGE o torimodosu Chikara o Yami o tsuranuku Shinjiru kokoro Tamashii nemuru basho sagashite Mabataki dekinai Surudoi gankou o moyasu Hikari to kage no Futatsu no kokoro Kurisutaru ni utsuru mirai e Ima ugokidasu Akaku minagiru EYES Tagai no kizu o Nameau hibi ni Owari o tsugete Shizuka ni tachiagaru Chiisa na akari Tomoshita yoru no Kimi to kawashita Yakusoku mamorinuku Kasumu shinkirou ga Kimi o miseru yo Susunda saki ni Nani ga okite mo make wa shinai Kakugo de Kiseki wa okoru Shinjiru kokoro Mukae ni kita shouri no megami ga Subete o taosu Donna kabe ni mo hirumanai Mayoitsuzukeru Futatsu no kokoro Iroaseru koto nai sekai e Ima kagayaku yo Kasanariatta EYES! Shizumu taiyou ni Tsuki ga tokeru yo Kako ni nakushita Kioku no PAGE o torimodosu Chikara o… Yami o tsuranuku Shinjiru kokoro Tamashii nemuru basho sagashite Mabataki dekinai Surudoi gankou o moyasu Hikari to kage no Futatsu no kokoro Kurisutaru ni utsuru mirai e Ima ugokidasu Akaku minagiru EYES Kasanariau EYES! Kanji 隠せないほど眩い光 静寂破りこの世に甦る はげしく揺らぐ渇いた大地 命をかけて火花ぶつけ合う もう一度だけでいい 奇跡 起きてよ 過去になくした記憶のページを取り戻す power(ちから)を 闇を貫く信じる心 魂 眠る場所探して 瞬きできない 鋭い眼光を燃やす 光と影の2つの心 クリスタルに映る未来へ 今 動き出す 紅く漲(みなぎ)る eyes 互いの傷を舐め合う日々に 終わりを告げて静かに立ち上がる 小さな灯(あか)りともした夜の 君と交わした約束 守り抜く 霞む蜃気楼が 君を見せるよ 進んだ先に何が起きても負けはしない覚悟で 奇跡は起こる信じる心 迎えにきた勝利の女神が すべてを倒す どんな強者(かべ)にも怯(ひる)まない 迷い続ける2つの心 色褪せることない世界へ 今 輝くよ 重なり合ったeyes 沈む太陽に 月が溶けるよ 過去になくした記憶のページを取り戻す power(ちから)を 闇を貫く信じる心 魂 眠る場所探して 瞬きできない 鋭い眼光を燃やす 光と影の2つの心 クリスタルに映る未来へ 今 動き出す 紅く漲(みなぎ)る eyes 重なり合う eyes English Translation Light, so bright that it can’t be hidden, shatters the silence and revives in this world The parched ground, quaking violently, contends with sparks, betting its life Just once more will be enough, make a miracle happen For the power to recover the pages of memories lost in the past The believing heart penetrates the darkness, searching for the place where its soul rests Its unblinking, sharp gaze gleams The 2 hearts of light and shadow head toward the future reflected in the crystal Now eyes brimming in red will fall into motion I announce the end to the days of licking each other’s wounds and quietly stand up I’ll always keep the promise I made with you on the night when we lit the tiny light A hazy mirage projects an image of you No matter what happens beyond where I go, I’m determined to never lose The heart believes in miracles, and the goddess of victory who came to greet it will defeat everything, undaunted by the strong and powerful The 2 hearts that continue to wander head toward an unfading world Now overlapping eyes will shine The moon melts into the setting sun For the power to recover the pages of memories lost in the past The faithful heart penetrates the darkness, searching for the place where its soul rests Its unblinking, sharp gaze gleams The 2 hearts of light and shadow head toward the future reflected in the crystal Now eyes brimming in red will fall into motion Eyes will overlap Category:Kimeru Lyrics Category:Anison Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!